Important Rules
Rules Pages: • Do not lack detail in pages, if the page is a stub, categorize it as a stub. • Don't post 'screamers' anywhere on the wiki as some users can suffer panic attacks from them and you will be blamed and appropriately punished for your thoughtlessness. • Please'' try ''to edit your user page, though it's not mandatory, introductions are fun and make you more approachable! . Chat: The following rules are used for talk pages, the wiki chat, and comments sections to pages. • Any form of bigotry or attack against ethnicity, race, religion, national origin, gender, sexual orientation, sexual status, disability, socioeconomic status, mental or physical ability or other similar characteristics will result in an automatic kick. This is your one and ONLY warning. ''(Example; using the word "retarded" to intentionally offend a disabled person, using the word "queer" to intentionally offend members of the LGBT+ community, or calling someone delusional for their religious beliefs, etcetera.) • Please refrain from starting drama in the chat. • Do not join chat just to start things or stir controversy with other wikis as this is deemed Cross Wiki Drama and is a (Wikia) global offense if done too many times. • If you are posting an image/video which involves blood, flashing images, or spoilers, preface your link stating such so that users uncomfortable with that content don't find themselves accidentally clicking your link. • We aren't idiots, if you're joining the chat in an attempt to ruse the users who are currently in there, you are going to look stupid and we are going to have as much fun with it as we can, given you break any rules you'll be banned instantly since it's fairly obvious that was your intention, also, chances are you aren't reading the rules, which is on you. . '''General:' • Please do not bring problems from non-affiliated wikis or external websites here. • Affiliating wikies is something we don't tend to do anymore, if you are looking to affiliate with people, we are not the place to ask. • Sockpuppets, fraudulent activity, bypassing blocks( from both the chat and wiki) and any form of hacking will NOT be tolerated. • No mocking or using a deficiency as a means of joking. • The First Amendment does not apply to this wiki, since this wiki is not a government organization. . Mandatory Roleplay Rules: • Do not godmod, this is a bad thing that happens too much in RP'ing • Do NOT, I repeat. DO. NOT, powerplay! Powerplaying means controlling other people's characters, if you powerplay, you'll get a HUGE RP bannhammer coming your way. • Also, if it's not your roleplay, you DO NOT OWN OR CONTROL THE PLOT. Keep that thing in mind. Consequences • Everyone will get 3 strikes before a ban. One warning, and three kicks as we feel this is enough to get the point across, respectively. • Bans will be decided per-instance, there is not a general ban length. • The more offences, the longer the ban. • Chat Bans should not be ranted about in pages. If this happens, a longer ban may be placed. • Sockpuppets, hacking, fraudulent activity and scams will result in an instant account ban. Category:Rules